Boutiques And Bootlaces
by Lamanth
Summary: ONE SHOT – They say it’s the man who makes the cloths not the clothes that make that man. Both are wrong because it is in fact the woman who makes the clothes. [MimiSal]


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, ect… (I think you get the point.)

* * *

Summery 

ONE SHOT – They say it's the man who makes the cloths not the clothes that make that man. Both are wrong because it is in fact the woman who makes the clothes. Mimi/Sal friendship. Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed as are random acts of worship.

* * *

Lamb: This is just a random idea the came to me. I wanted to write something different from all my normal work which has seemed to be a bit depressing as of late.

**Muse:** That could be your subconscious trying to tell you something.

_Dedi:_ Something like, get a new muse one who knows what it's doing.

**Muse:** I'm going to get you for that.

Lamb: Well not to day.

_Dedi:_ Thanks Lamb. Anyway this fic is dedicated to **HiddenPortrait** cus she is the one who first convinced Lamb to try and write fics as well as poems. So **HiddenPortrait** this is for you.

Lamb: As always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to through thing at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay!?

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

_Butterflies in her eyes and the looks to kill,  
Time is passing I'm asking could this be real?  
Cause I can't sleep, I can't hold still,  
The only thing I really know is she got sex appeal,

* * *

_

**Boutiques And Boot-laces **

"Ahh, what it is to love in Paris in the spring." Ming-Ming Pellow laughs delightedly as the autumn sun warms her face and leaves scrunch deliciously beneath their feet.

"Yes.." Salima Kelson agrees tentatively. "The only thing is it isn't in fact spring."

Her companion turns to face her, the young woman's usually milk chocolate eyes turned warm honey by the sun and her lower lip stuck out like a toddler about to through a tantrum. "Ruin my fantasy why don't you?"

"Don't be such a child." The younger female said half teasing, half serious. She slipped her arm through that of her temperamental friend and gave a slight tug. "Anyway you were meant to be taking me to Oliver's shop to get a dress for tonight."

"Yes I was, wasn't I?" A smile spreads its self across her face as she looks at her friends bright sliver eyes, before setting of down the street, arms still linked. "And it's not a shop Sal it's a Boutique!"

"And there's a difference is there?" Salima asked, absentmindedly twirling a lock of her hair in her free hand, watching as the scarlet strands catch the light and flashed ruby and garnet.

"Is there a difference?" Ming-Ming repeats sounding scandalised. "Of course there is … it's like the difference between … between…" She waves her free arm about as if she can pluck the works she wants from the air. "Jut two things that are different."

The redhead laughs, as feigning annoyance Ming-Ming tosses her head back causing her aqua bangs streaked with ebony to bounce around her head. The black was a recent addition, and while a little to over the top and dramatic for some, the whole effect was to distance her from the cute pop star image that had dogged her steps. And it could always be argued that being over the top and dramatic were very defiantly Ming-Ming Pellow traits.

"Do you see the difference now?" For the had turned down a side street and had come to a holt in front of a small shop situated about half way down.

All Salima could do was nod her understanding as she gazed at the sight before her. Its tiny window glittered with promise. Frothy, beaded, sequinned, feathered dresses hang from pale peach, padded satin hangers in colour coded blocks: electric blue, pea green, candy pink, blood red. From the street they can see a white and silver concoction that looks like something a mermaid would ware. Still holding the other girl by the arm, Ming-Ming pushes open the door and leads her into Aladdin's cave.

"Can I – Mimi darling!" And before the ringing of the bell above the door has stopped Oliver is upon the bluenet, kissing her twice on each cheek as she returns the greeting. His vivid violet eyes are filled with warmth and good humor, his soft lime green hair is cut stylishly long to frame is beautiful, somewhat effeminate face.

"Oliver." Ming-Ming disengages from his embrace, her eyes shining as she turns to her friend. "You remember Saliam don't you?"

"Of course I do." He says condescendingly while throwing the azure haired girl a derogatory look. "How could anyone forget the girl who melted the heart of the ice prince? Her reputation proceeds her." Before the flush of embarrassment could colour her pale complexion, Salima is already having her cheeks kissed in true European style.

The next ten minuets where hectic and filled with laughter and jokes, as dresses where taken down examined only then to be put back in favour of something else. Every shade, colour and cut seemed to represented, velvets, silks and satins softly crease skin.

"This is the one!" The exulted cry echoes around the changing rooms and makes the redhead in the next cubical grin as she wonders how many people would have jumped out of their skins at her friends' exclamation if they had been in one of the big department stores.

"Sal! Sal? You've got to come tell me what you think!" Even through that wall separating them Salima can hear the exclamation marks jumping at the end of the girls sentences.

"Ok just a sec." She can already hear the sound of Oliver cooing over the azure haired's chose, as she sits and winds the soft creamy ribbon strap of the sandal around her lower leg.

"Sal!" Standing up she tucks a scarlet bang behind her right ear, before she carefully examines her refection in the looking glass again. The white and cream dress was not her normal style, but Ming-Ming had cajoled, begged and bullied and so here she stood.

"Coming." With a final look at her refection Salima takes a deep breath. The two toned stiffened, lightly boned corset style bodice seems to transform her normal B cup to something closer to a C. The back laces up with the same cream satin ribbon that lined and edged the bodice, and the Chiffon skirt was made from three offset layers and fell into fluted points around knee level.

"What are you doing?" Reaching up Salima pulls lose the clip the pins her hair back and watches as the scarlet strands fall over the boot-lace straps that hug her shoulders. Large luminous sliver eyes gazed entranced at her reflection. 'I look …'

"Stunning." Ming-Ming said as she brings her hands to her mouth, palm to palm as if praying, tilting her head slightly to one side. "Simply stunning."

Oliver steps forward and takes both Salima's hands in his, and spins her round, making the layered skirt whisper and dance round her legs. Drawing back he fixes his sparking violet orbs on her face before sighing deeply. "You are so beautiful it almost makes me wish I wasn't homosexual."

Salima flushes deeply, while Ming-Ming giggles hysterical behind her hands and Oliver flashes her a look of deepest hurt.

"Now why don't you ever say things like that to me?" All three turn to where the owner of the new voice is standing. "But you do look beautiful Sal."

"Because, Hilary my dearest darling I make it a point never to lie to you." Oliver says rolling his eyes as if it was the most obvious reason in the world, before pulling the brunet in to a hug. "So how do you think my new assistant it looking?"

"You look amazing Hil." Salima said also hugging the ruby eyed girl. And it was true, there was a light in her eyes and a gloss to her hair both of which were absent when she had run to Paris six mouths earlier after an horrendous brake up with Tyson.

"Hmm, amazing," Ming-Ming agreed. "And very French." Approvingly taking in the young woman's make-up: dark, dark eyes and very red carmine mouth.

Hilary smiled, and pirouetted on the spot the better to show off her outfit. The short black skirt and matching high neck sleeveless top were both perfectly designed to highlight her firm athletic physic, and mid forearm length black gloves and black beret added to the whole effect. On her feet are simple black heel shoes with cross front straps and from her ears swing large gold hoops. "And yum yum Mimi, but then again you always did look good in Oliver's creations."

"Thanks hun. So what do you think Sal?" Ming-Ming questions cocking an aqua brow at her companion and twirls for a better inspection

"Are you sure?" Saliam asks quietly, staring wide eyed at the voluptuous female before her. "It's not too… too…" She trailed off unable to find the appropriate words for what she was seeing.

The elegant skirt was made from black crushed velvet except at the bottom where it was trimmed with a deep contrasting band of sumptuous midnight blue silk velvet. It was cut to fit snug around her hips then kick out from below the knee, showing off the Victorian style lace up boots. The stunning velvet bodice seemed to be designed for maximum cleavage. The front was fully boned as were the side panels and the whole thing fastened with a hook and eye closure in bright silver to catch the eye. It was gorgeous black silk velvet with a sweetheart neckline trimmed with the same midnight blue as the skirt. To finish the outfit off were black elbow length fingerless velvet gloves that came down to a point over her middle finger, the end of the point is finished with a tiny satin rosebud detail.

"Sal," Ming-Ming said coming to a holt facing the redhead. "A dress, or in this case a skirt and bodice, doesn't make sense unless it inspires someone to take it off you." She flashes Saliam a sultry smile before turning to Oliver for confirmation.

The young French man nodded causing lime green bangs to flutter against his cheek. "Trust me. If there is one thing we French know it's fashion."

"And sex or in Oliver's case food." Ming-Ming added twirling once more, arms held stretched out above her head like a ballet dancer.

"I think you'll find it's both." Hilary interjected, while Salima tried hard not to laugh at the stricken look that crosses the bluenets face.

"But I can't cook!" The cry is heart felt, and completely over the top for the subject at hand. The girl has stopped her ballet impression and is standing looking beseechingly at them.

"Well you are only half French." Oliver said consolingly before inclining his head towards Salima. "And not the good half either." This time the redhead can not suppresses her laughter and both she and Hilary giggle at the mock argument going on around them.

"I heard that!" Ming-Ming said pouting at Oliver who ignores her drama queen act.

"You were meant to." He replies laughing returning to the front of the shop as she flounces back into the cubical to change out of her finery.

Salima runs a hand over the curve of her hip, then downwards and lovingly fingers the top lair of the chiffon skirt. "I guess I'd better change too."

"Sure Sal, see ya in a minuet." And with that the brunet follows after Oliver.

Salima exits the changing rooms a few moments later and watches while Ming-Ming places her choices lovingly on the counter before a smiling Oliver. She sighs deeply as she makes her way across the front of store, the white and cream dress cradled carefully in her arms.

"What are you doing?" Ming-Ming yells in confusion and she watched Salima put the dress back on the rail. "That dress was made for you!"

"I know Mimi, but I just can't afford it." Silver orbs had darkened with regret to stormy gray.

"Meh, we'll soon see about that." The pop starlet said strolling over whipping the dress from where it hung and returning to the counter depositing it on top to the small pile that sat there. "And I want the assessors that go with it too. Hil, be an angel and go and get them."

Shock and horror seized Salima as she realized what her friend was about to do, she grabbed the bluenet's arm and pulled her round so they were face to face. "Mimi! You can't the shoes alone are three figures. You can't. You just can't!"

"Can't? Who says can't to me?" She snapped pulling her arm free and glaring at her friend.

"But you can't buy it for me." Her voice was pleading, but her eyes shone with hope, as the two sides of her struggled.

"Oh, is that what you were thinking?" Ming-Ming laughed happily, while Oliver wondered how she was going to twist this situation into something that would befit her.

"Point one I can easily afford it so don't let that worry you, second you're my friend and if I can't treat my friends who can I treat? And thirdly I'm not getting it for you I'm getting it for me." She beamed at the gathering her eyes dancing, as Hilary came in carrying a shoe box and the rest of the assessors.

"I don't understand." Saliam said, radiating confusion and looking at the azure haired young woman as if she had lost her mind.

"Well when Kai sees you in that dress he's not going to be able to keep his sticky little paws off of you which by my reckoning will make him less inclined to embark on one of those early morning training sessions he seems to love." She said flicking a stray ebony strand out of her face. "Which means it'll be down to me to get Bryan up at the crack of dawn." She smirked wickedly.

"And with that outfit I have no doubt you'll be keeping him up much longer." Hilary said giving Ming-Ming a huge wink while Oliver rang up the total.

"Naturally." Ming-Ming replayed returning the wink and smiling at Salima.

"You're going straight to hell." The redhead said slinging an arm round the girls waist and hugging her tightly.

"Me?" The singer questioned, smiling brightly and hugging the girl back as she handed over a credit card to Oliver. "Nah, they've got a restraining order."

* * *

Lamb: I think I better apologies if Oliver seemed over the top, he somehow ended up being very much like one of my friends who, although straight, is as camp as a row of pink tents. And that's a joint description.

**Muse:** If you say so.

Lamb: I do, now get lost.

_Dedi:_ Yeah, scram. So please let us know what you though and **HiddenPortrait** we hope you liked it.

Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought.

Big luv see ya

Lamanth


End file.
